


The Things We do for Love

by swallowofstar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowofstar/pseuds/swallowofstar
Summary: Wrong kid，so wrong ，big time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what if的场合  
> 似乎不自量力的给自己挖了个大坑。第二章在路上。  
> 他们俩是老夫老妻，我会和任何有异议的人战斗到底。

来认识一下Adam Fell。

Adam今年六岁，一头金发就像圣像画里的小天使，他有全部的二十八颗牙齿，能单脚站上半分钟，他还会做前滚翻。

凡是见过Adam的人没有不喜欢他的。真的，所有人。所有。你怎么能不喜欢Adam？他是那个会让你大声喊‘Adam！’的儿子/弟弟/隔壁家的小孩，一个淘气的男孩，这正是人们喜欢他的原因。如果你曾好奇过汤姆索亚六岁时什么样，那么你得到答案了。

Adam是男孩中的男孩。

有人想过为什么Adam这么招人喜欢吗？没有？他们应该奇怪的，这是为了他们好。

一切要从六年前的那个没有风的夜晚说起。

这样说能更好地帮助理解：办公室。

不明白吗？

你看，事情是这样的：和古今文学作品与大多数人的想象不同，天堂和地狱既不圣洁，也不邪恶，不。更像是一家大公司，以为自己能成为合伙人的二把手在极度失望后带走了三分之一的职员另立门户；他们干的挺成功的，虽然大公司本尊仍然占据舆论优势。简而言之，你是社畜的话就懂了。

和Adam Fell好像没什么关系？我正要说到呢，说真的，你最好有点耐心。

如果你刚好供职于英国行政部①，或者干脆是行政部长，这会简单的多。你是吗？不？不是？

好吧。

想象两个政党。天堂和地狱，执政党和在野党。每个人都想向上爬，至少向上爬着的这些人是这样认为的。你要怎样把潜在对手——怎么说好呢——一劳永逸？

你把他们踢出游戏。哦，是的。不是简单的什么退伍军人管理中心或者到苏格兰的农渔部研究鳕鱼配额，甚至不是去好老斯旺西的车辆执照管理中心去给人盖章。不，彻底的踢出游戏。请到上议院去打瞌睡？给个勋章请他们光荣退休？还不够，不。

当然了，欧盟是一直在那儿的，多合适啊除非他们自己组一个政党否则绝对回不来。欧盟专员，听起来真不错，那些琐碎的会议、可怕的无聊官僚、年薪、外事活动、香槟和豪华酒店、可丽饼和红酒……你知道话题被引到什么方向了对吧？

没错，两名欧盟专员…，不对，天堂驻地球专员与地狱驻地球专员，即前东门天使Aziraphrale与前古蛇Anthony·J·Crowley，在这个被认为是冷板凳岗位的地球，不仅享受起了生活，他们还通敌！更有甚者，尽管处于当事人自己都不清楚的情况下，他们还养育了神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、名叫恶龙的野兽、谎言与此界的王子、撒旦之种和黑暗君主。

让我们回到六年前那个平静的夜晚。前述某地狱驻地球专员正驱车前往能抛掉副驾驶上放着的烫手山芋的目的地。该山芋目前情况良好。

如同鸭子划过水面，事情从这里开始也转了个弯。也许Mary·Loquacious修女今晚特别心不在焉，也许整个撒旦教会医院范围下的所有人和非人都是同等的心不在焉，这种事很容易发生，真的，三个小婴儿，你能搞错一次，就能搞错第二次。总之出于某种不可言说的原因②，好不容易降临此地的神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、名叫恶龙的野兽、谎言与此界的王子、撒旦之种和黑暗君主此刻正躺在小车上给人预备着往外丢呢。即将造福全世界的Grace·Voluble修女本人并不知道自己担此重任，还在为差点撞上字面意义上的恶魔而心跳不已。

“哦Master Crowley，我没看见您在那——”

Crowley墨镜下的黄眼睛盯着小车里躺着的婴儿，这一定就是美国文化大使被换掉的孩子了，他想，接着感到胃里一阵奇怪的暖洋洋的，或者说Crowley本该奇怪的。他不知怎么的，也许是可怜吧，毕竟作为美国文化大使的孩子，他本能过上优渥的生活，可现在嘛…

这附近可是很荒凉的。

“我会处理这个。”Crowley向这修女伸出手。对方抖着手递过襁褓。

Crowley匆匆奇迹开书店大门。不管怎么说，他一个人干不了这种事，他得说服Aziraphrale站在他这边。而Aziraphrale不用说，对此表现的相当心烦意乱。

“这么快？”Aziraphrale愁眉苦脸的坐在沙发上问Crowley，“My Dear Boy，这真是出人意料的消息。”周围几盏昏黄的灯送来暧昧的光，可到了这里还是显得特别暗淡。

后者点着头试图打开一瓶1841年的马德拉，“我也这么说，自从上一次才过去…”Crowley试图抓来点理智，他们两个已经喝了有一会了，“不到两千年吧，就都按捺不住了。”他挨坐到Aziraphrale的沙发扶手上，蹭了蹭对方的小腿，指望着更积极的反应。或者在这种情况下，更消极的。

Aziraphrale却还是一副搞不清楚状况的表情，“你觉得哪边能赢？”

“我们都是输家。”Crowley报以冷笑。“你真觉得他们打这场大决战的时候会费心大地上的其他东西吗？一切都完了，Aziraphrale，当然我们俩不会，但是其余的一切——”他比了个手势，示意天使好好看看自己的藏书，“如果我们不做点什么的话，你最好多看看书，这样往后永恒的时间里还有点东西可以回味。”

Aziraphrale露出痛惜的神色猛灌了自己一口酒，“不是说我想要这一切发生，Crowley，我不能违反规定。”他费力地朝应该是Crowley脸孔的方向眨巴眼睛，巴望着对方能理解他，“全部的天堂和地狱都在等待一场大战，即使我们都和自己那边对上也是无济于事。Dearest，我们都不是战士的类型，我们现在在地球上是有原因的。”

“我们不必对上任何人，”Crowley凑到他面前低声说，葡萄的烂甜气息从他嘴里逸散到Aziraphrale脸上。如果秘密是一个肥皂泡，那就是他害怕会破碎的东西。“Zira，我们只要让天启像上一次一样不发生就行了。”

Aziraphrale的老朋友圣约翰曾送给他一卷签了名的《启示录》原稿——不错的小伙子，就是对特别的蘑菇有点不同寻常的喜爱——Crowley有时和Aziraphrale坐在壁炉旁行懒惰罪时常看新约，他对这事的热衷程度约等于坐在地铁里的人看笑话大全：虽然不得已——Aziraphrale的珍本收藏方向毕竟有限——倒也能找到乐子，“‘耶酥和我才是最好的哥们’，这班使徒真够搞笑的。”

Crowley认为一间像Aziraphrale的旧书店一定有壁炉，于是不顾伦敦的建筑规划与实际使用面积，特别是一整栋易燃物对本地消防条例的明目张胆的鄙视，Aziraphrale的旧书店的确存在一个壁炉。该壁炉在每个伦敦的阴冷天气熊熊燃烧（每年两次，一次六个月），却永远洁净如新，从不需要疏通，甚至没有惹人厌烦的烟雾，枉顾本身并不具备烟道乃至烟囱的事实。壁炉里甚至没有柴。

圣约翰在《启示录》第五节里写：像被杀过的羔羊的，有七角七眼，只有这样的能够打开书卷，封那四活物为天启四骑士。Crowley对《启示录》的评价是“不管圣约翰磕的是什么，我也想来点”。

真的，想想那场面！说是敌基督或者撒旦本尊估计也有人信，真搞不清楚圣约翰怎么想的。Crowley认为那个时候生活已经够艰难的，还用这些乱七八糟预言搞疯他们是非常不人道的，而Aziraphrale没法否认这个。当然，基督与敌基督实际上只是称号不同，并没有太大区别，人人都知道。

Crowley几乎不看旧约。像看公司年鉴一样，不仅无聊，还有点尴尬。

上一次天启计划就是因为耶酥不愿意而暂时搁置。Crowley相信这里面大有搞头，预备照样来一次让这一次的天启计划流产。

流产。Crowley暗自思忖，不由得祝福一声。当初真该更努力推动方便快捷流产的计划，那样的话说不定敌基督现在都到了下水道了。

“你是说，我们说服敌基督不要开战？”Aziraphrale思索，渐渐发现这其中的可行性。他一向是个乐天派。

“当然，为什么不呢？”Crowley劝诱道，用一种用惯了的方式。他大谈一番关于遗传和教育的重要性，其合理程度简直能同时驳倒人性本恶论和人性本善论。天使在他的鼓动下几乎是跃跃欲试，马上开始展望无数个有音乐会和寿司的美好未来。

“我们就像他的教父，”古蛇甚至甜蜜的许诺，“你可以说，我们关注他的信仰问题。”

“哦，我还从没这么想过，”Aziraphrale惊奇地看着他，眼光闪闪发亮，“谁想得到！”

Crowley向他保证，“习惯了的话，你会发现这事不算太差。”

他们这样挨着坐了一会，Aziraphrale捏了捏Crowley膝盖，“你今晚留下来吗？”

Crowley给自己培养出了睡觉的习惯，Aziraphrale虽然不像他这么热衷，却也觉得夜里躺一会没什么大不了的，故而在书店楼上设了两间卧室；不过这只是防备意外事件发生——Crowley一向睡在Aziraphrale那张摄政时期的四柱床上。

“关于这个，”Crowley微醉的心智终于想起了什么，“我忘了跟你说，你记得我运送敌基督的事吗？我有点像是…留着多余的那个。”

“你说‘多余的那个’是什么意思？”Aziraphrale皱着眉毛，暗自祈祷不是他想象的那样。

Crowley试图圆滑地把这个事实摆出来“婴儿，Angel，被替换下来的那个婴儿。”

“Crowley！”Aziraphrale惊讶地叫起来，“你没有！”

“不然我还能怎么做？他可能会被丢进沼泽什么的！我是说，孩子咝有什么错？”

“我不是在批判你，Dearest，你做的是一件非常可爱（lovely）的事，但这有什么必要？如果走运的话它大概也只有十一年好活。”

“真的，Aziraphrale，这种话可是会给你带来坏声誉的。”Crowley半真半假的抱怨，“它是个特别贴心的小婴儿，我跟你说，几乎没哭过，你看了就知道。”他带上墨镜动身到书店门口宾利车副驾上抱来裹着他黑外套权做的襁褓，“看？比一般的那种的乖多了。”他补充，“而且闻起来特别棒。”

Aziraphrale探头瞧了瞧，不得不承认Crowley说的是对的。裹着Crowley黑衣的婴儿在他怀里显得特别可爱，几乎让他想起几个基路伯兄弟。

“你知道什么没孩子的夫妻吗？或者会发善心的寡妇之类的，有吗？说实话，我认识的都不是能让这孩子好好长大的类型，真的，最好别指望他们。”Crowley问，不知怎么的这婴儿挪动身子，小拳头挥了挥，开始抽搭起来了。

“Angel，做点咝什么！”Crowley嘶声道，晃动胳臂试图让婴儿安静下来。敌基督不为所动，甚至在他怀抱里挣扎，挥舞着短短的手臂，最终拽掉了他的墨镜。还没等他俩反应过来，小婴儿已经消停下来着迷地盯着Crowley的眼睛咯咯笑了。

Aziraphrale半张着嘴看着这一切，“我想他喜欢你的眼睛，My Dear”

“Oh，”Crowley迷惑地望回婴儿的蓝眼睛，“Nah，他就是个咝傻婴儿，不知道自己在看什么。”

Aziraphrale张了张嘴，不知怎么感觉胃里一阵奇怪的暖洋洋的。Crowley抱着个婴儿坐在他壁炉前的沙发上，这可不多见对吧？倒不是说他有什么好抱怨的。换句话说，Aziraphrale觉得让这一状态尽可能的延长也相当不错。

“Crowley，My Dear，”他迟疑着说，“你有想过…我们留下他怎么样？”Aziraphrale局促的搓搓手，Crowley报以一记挑眉。

“你在说什么？”Crowley不可置信地看看婴儿，“我们有更重要的事情要做，而且我们谁都没养过小孩——”

Aziraphrale思索着足够合理的理由，或者看起来合理，或者任何理由也行。

Eurika！

“也许这个被交换来的婴儿会是敌基督的对手，相信我，我看过像这样的书。”比如《Harry·Potter》，Aziraphrale在心里偷偷说。

Crowley看了看婴儿，似乎动摇了一点。Aziraphrale继续添砖加瓦，“或者把这个婴儿和敌基督当做一个对照组，怎么样？凡人的小孩应该什么样我可不清楚，你呢？”情势似乎一片大好，“我认识一位Mrs.Leonard刚得了一个男孩没多久，我们可以请她作保姆。”

保姆，Crowley思索着，一个主意渐渐成型，“Zira，你确实意识到这会给我们的约定提升到一个新的台阶吧？”

Aziraphrale修剪整齐的宽大手掌轻轻放在Crowley肩上，“Wsll，已经过去了这么多年。我是说，一切都很好，Dearest，但我认为也该是时候了。”

Crowley看不出自己有什么反对的理由，“好吧，我猜，事情不可能变得更坏了。”

“Of course，My Dear boy，”Aziraphrale鼓励的笑了，“What could possibly go wrong？”

你看，爱总会找到出路。

或者，在这种情况下，敌基督会。

TBC

①英国行政部实际上并不存在。换句话说，英国行政部只存在于《是，大臣》和《是，首相》里。

②主要由‘打牌技术极烂’构成


	2. Chapter 2

好名字都被用过了。活得太久就是会带来这样的不便。

“Alexander？”

“太花哨。”

“David？”

“Angel，我们是怎么说好的？”

Aziraphrale和Crowley一致同意如果一边不提起圣人名字和王尔德的，另一边也就不能提罗马皇帝、摇滚歌星和克伦威尔的名字。

“Well，我怀疑大卫是否有那么圣人。”

“恐怕下次你就该提议Michael了。”

“Really，my boy.”Aziraphrale摇摇头，“根本没有同时符合要求的名字，我们想的每个都不是太好，就是太坏。好名字都被用过了。”

“凡人太多又不是我的错。”Crowley抱怨，“如果不是你一开始非要做好事，现在估计都不会有凡人了。”

“Oh，Crowley，”Aziraphrale有点脸红，不自在地在扶手椅上挪了挪，“You say the sweetest things.”

Crowley古怪地清清嗓子，明智的没说什么。说到这事……

Crowley有着邪恶的幽默感。你能怎么办？不管怎么说他也是恶魔啊。此刻，他心里就转着一个特别刻薄的念头：他要称这孩子作Adam，不错吧？想想看，如果最后事儿没成的话，Crowley当初还是天使的时侯做过建造群星的工作，有好些星球实际上还挺不错，也许他会把Adam送到那儿去。Adam，人类的起源和终结，有种讽刺意义在里面。再说，这名字Aziraphrale肯定接受得了。

“Angel，你觉得我们叫他Adam怎么样？”

如果天使真有光圈的话，Aziraphrale的刚刚一定是亮了。“Dear boy，这真是…”他仔细看着婴儿，Crowley几乎能听到细微的嗡声，就像通了电的氛氩灯管。

“他的确看起来像个Adam。”Aziraphrale最终宣布，如果Crowley真的有人类的视网膜，Aziraphrale的笑容会永久的灼伤他眼底。他握住Crowley的手捏了捏，“我们会成为很棒的家长的，你和我。”

Crowley有着窄长瞳仁的黄眼睛凝视Aziraphrale，他们从没尝试过家庭生活，但一切看上去是那么唾手可得。他轻轻捏回去。这感觉很对。

也许两个超自然的灵体如此沉迷于像人类那样生活是很可笑的，至少Aziraphrale和Crowley都认识好些混球会这么觉得；也许全部的天堂和地狱都会这么觉得；也许他们是正确的。但是去他们的。他们从来都不明白。他们没明白过也不会明白。他们没有明白的能力。

Aziraphrale和Crowley没再谈过之前在伊甸谁做了好事谁做了坏事的问题。如果在地球上游荡的六千年教会了他们什么的话，那就是这些事其实并不重要。Aziraphrale交付的炎剑昭示了亘古以来的两条道路：火焰与刀剑、繁衍与争斗、生与死。凭着Crowley的禁果，人类开始选择。大概Aziraphrale因Eve怀了身孕而生怜悯之心时也想不到那胎儿会犯下第一桩谋杀。选择不完美，重点是你可以选。

而Aziraphrale和Crowley选择了Adam。

或者说Adam选择了他们。

事情更像是这样。

__

Harriet·Dowling把孩子轻轻拉下来，保姆Ashtoreth及时地接手，哄着她的小主人睡觉去。Harriet支持母乳喂养，所以心甘情愿遭这个罪。她看着保姆稍微摇曳得有点过火的背影，想着之前登报的决定是多么明智。

Ashtoreth有燃烧的红发和一副漂亮的颧骨，上面架着副从未摘下的墨镜，Harriet想不起来是为什么了，她提醒自己下次问问（她从没问过，没人能想起来）。好女人，很有责任心，如果Harriet不知道的话她会说有时保姆像是不想把小Warlock给她似的。Ashtoreth让她隐约想起哪个电影①，又没法指出来。

她从头发梢到蛇皮平底鞋都写着‘Nanny’，但当那深红色的嘴巴露出点细密整齐的牙齿对你笑的时候，你大脑中某个远古时期的部分总会尖叫着 _ _跑！__

Crowley把小warlock放进婴儿床。终于。他感到一阵厌烦，人们说难伺候的孩子是小魔鬼，他们那是没见过敌基督。

Crowley相信 _ _推动摇篮的手就是推动世界的手__ 。有一年圣诞节他看了《欢乐满人间》，这给了他灵感，只需一点小手段就断绝了其他可能的应征者到摄政公园这栋别墅来的可能性。Aziraphrale钦慕他的狡黠，他一直都知道Crowley具有杰出的才能。八世纪的时候天堂给Aziraphrale指派过一次向北方传教的任务，而Crowley则被地狱要求‘搞乱些修道院，越乱越好’。Crowley把两个任务整合到一起，他在维京人那儿做的工作真是令人叹为观止。和他们置身于其上的这个国家一样，Aziraphrale和Crowley特别擅长一起做这件事：绥靖。

这回全指望能靠这个保住地球了。

Aziraphrale最终给自己择定了园丁的身份。他想这事时Crowley正在镜子前整理发型，他对盘发的效果不太满意，“你可选择的不多。”

“是不多，”Aziraphrale有点想叹气，如果是过去那些好时候，异国大使的公子身边会有很多职务空缺的，“家庭教师？”

Crowley把一缕发鬈掖在耳后，“行得通，但是太早了，家庭教师可以等到他该念书的时候。”

“你说得对，”Aziraphrale努力思索，“那么我做园丁！你会推着那种小婴儿车出来散步的，对吗？”

“是的，Angel，这主意不错。”Crowley砸砸嘴调整好了发式，“我看着怎么样？还过得去？”

他虽然这样说，但勾着的嘴角和扬起的眉峰都显出十足得意来。在人间，Crowley也曾作为女性行走过。只要他想，瘦高的男性躯体也可兼有女性的姿态。

“喔，好像有人在行傲慢罪呀。”Aziraphrale笑着站到Crowley身侧，不大的梳妆镜忠实的反映出两人的影像：一个苗条，略显干瘪的年轻女人，虽然不很漂亮，倒也有些动人之处，从各种层面上都让人有点坐不住；另一个是肩膀宽厚的年长男人，有聪明的眼睛与和善的神情，看着就叫人放心。 

Aziraphrale奇迹出一只暗红色的小领结。在他看来格纹更好，但Crowley多半不会同意。

他仔细地给Crowley颈子上系上蝴蝶结， _“我的佳偶在女子中，好像百合花在荆棘内；在男子中，如同苹果树在树林里。”_ Aziraphrale最后调整了一下角度，他的手掌拂过领结停留在Crowley胸前，“There，simply divine.”

Crowley控制不住咧开嘴笑了，“你知道你的双关糟透了，对吧？”他亲了亲Aziraphrale下巴，晃着腰走开了。

Mrs.Dowling把保姆的房间安排在小Warlock隔壁。当Crowley终于能拴上门躺在房间里那张床上时，他知道自己会想着Aziraphrale和Adam入睡。过去的几百年里他们一直维持着给彼此之间一些距离的现状，但你知道人们是怎么说的：孩子真的会改变一个人。每当意识到Aziraphrale和Adam就在温暖的老书店时，独自呆在Warlock隔壁就显得特别难以为继。

Mrs.Dowling的行事历惯常被外事活动排得很满，现在又多了孩子，她变得相当倚靠Crowley，只在每周五愿意放他离开一个下午。Crowley干脆把盆栽们都搬到了Aziraphrale的书店楼上。比起Crowley，他可是自由得多了，只需要白天里到官邸报道。在Warlock还太小的这段时间里，Aziraphrale常给Adam念书直到他入睡。

Aziraphrale和Crowley对教导Warlock这件事全力以赴。

或者说，事情原本是这样的。

你有没有遇到那种情况，有时你会捡到流浪猫/狗，但是没法收留他们，原因主要包括a、你父母不同意b、你房东不同意c、你本人不同意，接着你给它们起了个名字。下一秒你就会发现自己再也没法穿黑色衣服因为猫/狗毛在黑衣上显眼得要命（收留黑猫/黑狗者除外）？这就是那种情况。

（Crowley常把冰箱里他几乎不碰的食物喂给流浪猫。不是出于喜欢，不。猫是冷酷残忍的城市杀手，这就是为什么牠们越多越好。）

Crowley每天会趁着带小Warlock出去透气时跟Aziraphrale对照记录。一开始他们谈论的话题总是离不开如何向Warlock灌输天堂/地狱的教导；然而随着时间发展，如同故事里瞧不上亲戚家孩子而偏心自己家的讨厌鬼夫妻，他们的侧重点逐渐偏向‘Adam今天吐泡泡的时候听起来特别像Da’或者‘如果不搂着青蛙科密特玩偶Adam就不愿意睡觉’之类的事。

有时Aziraphrale和Crowley会比较Adam和Warlock的区别，但已与当初说好的作为正常与否的对照组的目的相去甚远。Warlock是幸运的，如果他的园丁和保姆真是对普通夫妻，他将生活在‘别人家孩子’的恐惧下。

“本可以用这些时间看着我们的Adam长大的，却不得不待在这儿，我恨这样。”Crowley在树荫下躲避阳光，一边留神不远地方骑着小车玩的Warlock。他朝小男孩支了支下巴，那红色小三轮车正是他买给男孩的，和那部发生在宾馆里的电影中的一样。②

Our Adam，他总是这样说，像是一个细微的提醒，或者一个强硬的声明。

Aziraphrale露出不赞成的神色时下颚线条总会收紧，“My dear，恨是一个很强烈的词。”

“是吗，”Crowley不感兴趣的问，“敌基督这个词不够强烈吗？”他有些神经质地在树干上磕磕鞋跟，“你知道，这一切本该是Adam的。”

“Please，Dowling夫妇是很好的父母吗？Adam没有他们更好。”

“我们有好到哪去吗，Angel？你知道告诉Adam我不能和他一起吃晚饭有多难吗？”

Aziraphrale忧郁的垂下眼睛，虽然在Francis兄弟多毛的脸上并不明显，“我不知道吗？Adam从不让我们为难，但他总是那么期待我们聚在一块儿。他是我见过的最贴心的的小孩。”

“Yeah.”Crowley喃喃表示同意。作为一个还不会说话的小婴儿，Adam本来就已经很招人喜欢了，而且几年下来，他们对Adam的喜爱与日俱增。Adam是每个人都想要的那种小孩，既喜欢绕在Aziraphrale身边打转，听他念书，也喜欢坐着Crowley的车兜风吃Crowley买给他的冰淇淋。还有一样Crowley一直没告诉Aziraphrale的是他觉得Adam也喜欢搞恶作剧。

①1964年电影《欢乐满人间》，影片中保姆打扮与Crowley如出一辙，包括鸟头伞和地毯包

②1980年电影《闪灵》，男孩丹尼就是骑着红色小车遇到双胞胎姐妹


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三章了朋友们，我为什么要给已经完美的原作搞出平行世界？一定是疯球了  
> 为防你困惑，设定按原作来，比如翅膀。但是保留了红发，因为小十是那么想要红发。如果原作、广播剧和电视剧都没有，那就是我编的。  
> 我写文太差被关起来了.jpg

保姆Ashtoreth脚步轻快地走出侧门。这是个湿润凉爽的十月中的一天，和《帕丁顿熊》绘本里一样，天空好像特别蓝，落叶也好像特别黄，就和这几年的来没什么区别。也许有些特别无聊，没什么事情好做的人会奇怪这几年伦敦的天气，虽然一贯阴天，但是是那种柔和的阴天，有时还会出太阳，真的！差不多每天通勤时段都会下雨，而下午学生放学时总有阳光；甚至圣诞节时还有动画片式厚重细碎的大雪，橘子果酱也是一年比一年好吃。  
但Ashtoreth对这一切漠不关心。阴险狡诈，也许吧，但她绝不是个无聊的人。红发女人微拧着眉头，直到坐进她一向开着的古董宾利车时才舒展开。没有人好奇她是怎么靠保姆的薪水负担起这辆车本身就是一件奇事。就算有，他们也自己补上了理由：多得是比Warlock大上几十岁的男孩愿意被她那双胳臂搂着。  
Ashtoreth喃喃抱怨着一些关于鞋子的事把伞丢到车后座，一起的还有她摩洛哥地毯纹样的手提包。她摇下车窗玻璃，双腿交叉着支在仪表盘旁边长舒了一口气。Ashtoreth倚着座位，一只手肘架着窗口，另一只则仔细抚平裙摆上的褶皱。她很有耐心地在做这件事。  
她边打理自己边想心事。有时她觉得服侍的小主人不太对劲，他脾气倒不赖，就算事情不顺意也没发生过女佣的脸被熨斗烫坏之类的事。只是…，她不知道，一般来说敌基督不会说‘我要告诉我爸爸’这样的话，对吗？Ashtoreth想着要谈谈这事…哦。她的注意力被转移开来。  
一个敦实的男人朝她走来，小眼睛和突出的牙齿让他看起来像是只负鼠，多毛的脸助长了这种印象。他有羊似的卷发，金发如此浅几乎像是白色。他已不年轻了，这是肯定的。  
伴随Ashtoreth的响指声车门打开了，“Angel，上车。”暗红色的嘴唇说，几乎是惬意的。男人坐上副驾，在保姆的脸颊上亲了亲，“你今天看起来真不错，Crowley.”  
Crowley收起蛇一样绞着的双腿，露出交际场女人们世故的微笑，“I bet you say that to every serpents.”  
Aziraphrale愉快的蓝眼睛对上他墨镜后的，“只对我最喜欢的那条。”  
Crowley柔和而嘶哑的声音爆发出低沉的笑声，“咱们走吧。”  
他喜欢‘咱们’听起来的感觉，Aziraphrale也是。  
Crowley发动汽车踩下油门，掀起一道裹挟路两旁落叶的金色旋风直到路尽头。他低沉的笑声好像刚刚响起，又好像一直没有停下。

随着Warlock逐渐长大，作他的保姆也能多些闲暇的余裕。Crowley惯常的休息时间是在下午，刚好留出时间给Aziraphrale和他们的小主人相处。不过今天难得有了休假：The Dowling Family要去巴斯度周末。  
Crowley闲适地靠着椅背，空旷笔直的道路让人提不起劲来，他松开一只握着方向盘的手。Aziraphrale的右手悄悄摸过来，熟悉的热度覆在他手背上。  
Crowley没说话，甚至没特别地看Aziraphrale一眼，而如果车里谁的颧骨稍微红了一点的话也没人说什么，只有车载音响里勃拉姆斯的《Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy》回荡在空气中。  
他们行驶在舒适的沉默里。

古董宾利无声地停缓在A.Z.Fell&Co.书店前，顺滑优雅的就像手滑进手套。Aziraphrale打开门将Crowley让进去，后者径直在一张老虎椅上安顿好了自己，又蹬掉高跟鞋，“你都想不到我今天站了多久，那个小混蛋不停使唤我。”他慢吞吞地抱怨，被黑色长筒袜包裹着的双脚踩在一张矮凳上磨蹭着，享受着凳面上刺绣的粗糙触感。  
Aziraphrale同情的看着他，“You poor thing，”他在那红铜色的头发上吻了一下，“你在这坐好了，dear boy，我来泡茶。”他走过去点燃壁炉，“你的茶要什么样的，糖还是奶？”  
“真谢谢你，Angel，”Crowley奇迹开电唱机，“加威士忌。”  
“Of course，dear.”  
Crowley摘下墨镜放到边桌上，够要命的。对于他来说平底鞋和高跟鞋区别不大，都能好好驾驭，是因为今天Warlock总要他拿这拿那。他要跟Aziraphrale好好说说这个——  
Aziraphrale把茶杯塞进他手里，带着一贯的热情与关切。他想不起来要说什么了，算了，大概不是什么重要的事。“哦，Zira，没有你我可怎么办。”  
Crowley啜饮一小口热茶，故意往坐到沙发上的Aziraphrale旁边靠了靠，对方看起来不为所动，但只有Crowley知道该怎么诱惑他。好教你知道，他基本上发明了诱惑本身。他的脚尖如同蛇的原形一般游上Aziraphrale裤管，引得Aziraphrale不自在的挪了挪，犹豫了半天才及时抓住在他腿上做乱的祸源轻拍了那脚背一下，“You sultry minx.”他责怪道，本意大概想让Crowley没法作怪，贴着他手掌的顺滑触感却如此吸引人。  
“Stop flattering me，you are making me blush.”Crowley得意一笑，知道自己有多大吸引力总是很好的。  
唱机适时的转到下一首曲子《A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square》，Aziraphrale匆忙站起来，惊异于自己的机智，“是我们的歌！”他装模作样的伸出手做出邀请，“我有这个荣幸吗？”  
Aziraphrale和Crowley在人类中生活了太久变得着迷于人类的各种文化和习惯。他们有常去的酒店、用惯了的侍者和只在特别场合喝的酒，所以当然，也有对于而言他们特别的歌。  
“Angel，我想你不至于残忍到让我再穿着这双鞋站起来吧？”  
Aziraphrale殷勤地扶着他，“当然不，亲爱的，你可以站在我的鞋面上。  
Crowley大声哀叹他悲惨的遭遇，但还是依照对方说的做了。  
“你真是道风景，Ms.Ashtoreth。”  
“Why，thank you，Mr.Francis”Crowley假装羞涩，“但你应该称呼我Mrs.Ashtoreth.”  
“那位幸运的男士是谁？”  
“你一定见过我丈夫，Mr.Ezira Fell,”他的黄眼睛以最可爱的方式盛满狡黠，“他是个旧书商。”  
Aziraphrale忍不住微笑，Crowley说世界上最可爱的话。和这么个又熟悉又亲昵的人在一起，他说的与未尽的话你都懂，你对他来说也是，恋情的火焰似乎用接近永恒的时间也燃不尽。  
Crowley和他认识了六千年，但感觉就像是六十个月。  
就在这拥挤潮湿的旧书店里，两个超自然的灵体不能说是跳舞，更像是相拥着摇晃：Crowley踩着Aziraphrale鞋面跟随着，细长手指划过衣服下应该是脊椎的地方，头低垂着贴近了；Aziraphrale轻松地揽着他的窄腰领舞。模糊不清的窗户外涌动的人潮与声响感觉上去是如此遥远，只有冒着热气茶的味道和Aziraphrale惯用的香水味包裹着他们。  
谁还会想要更多呢？  
Aziraphrale收紧了手臂轻吻贴着他嘴唇的那一小块皮肤，“我爱你。”他突然脱口而出。  
“Oh，Zira.”Crowley紧挨着他甜蜜的吐息，他什么也没说，他不需要。在他们拥吻的间隙Aziraphrale模糊的想：他愿意付出一切换来这样饱含深情爱意的吻。人们说和恶魔做交易会让你赔掉一切，但他高挑而骄怯的爱人是那么慷慨，竟然把珍贵的心送给他。又或者这买卖并不算亏本，当你用一颗心换来另一颗。

  
当天晚些时候Adam快步跑下校车回家，“I’m home！Dads？”  
他在一排排书后面找到了Aziraphrale，“Dad，我能去Steve家玩吗？”Aziraphrale坐着喝茶的样子看起来比他的文法老师还文法老师。跟你的文法老师提看电视之类的事总是叫人有点紧张的。Adam的家长们倒不认为电视会教坏小孩，别误会，他们买给Adam很多碟片和录像带。现在，我真希望能说Aziraphrale和Crowley是很棒的家长。但事实是比起他们，Adam的家长…更像是…电视？  
他常去Steve家看电视，这段时间他们追的剧是《糟糕历史》。Adam今年六岁，正处于一个孩子从小天使变成小魔鬼的转变时期。和他的朋友Steve相 比Adam算不上淘气，但也开始不完全照着家长说的做了。比如Aziraphrale和Crowley哄他睡觉时讲的那些故事就和电视上的不一样。  
除此以外，Adam没有什么是不令他爸爸们骄傲的。Aziraphrale拍了拍男孩的肩膀，看不出来有什么不行，但还是要Adam也去问问Crowley。他们当初商量好了教育孩子的方法，有一条就是不否定彼此，好警察坏警察的那一套真是太傻了，再说他们谁都不想当坏警察。  
Adam是在二楼厨房找到他另一个爸爸的。Crowley穿着他一贯的摇滚歌手风格的衣服正准备晚饭。根据他看的那些六十年代家庭剧，人们一般不会带他们的小孩每天下馆子。他是不知道那有什么不好的，但如果女巫Samantha都会进厨房，那么最好按照成功的例子学①。不管怎么说，Crowley还挺喜欢这种给Aziraphrale和Adam提供食物的感觉。他意大利菜做的相当不错，至少Aziraphrale的马甲纽扣日益增长的压力可以告诉你这个，而Aziraphrale的手艺也就勉强能应付早餐罢了。如果换种方式你可以说他是早餐做得最好的天使。大概吧。  
Adam期待地看着他的黄眼睛，Crowley只好从壁橱里的陶瓷饼干罐里拿出一块小果馅派塞进他嘴里，又多递给他两块给他和朋友分着吃。“去吧。”他亲了亲男孩额头，粘腻的唇膏粘连了一点逸散出淡淡的香气，正是五六岁孩子喜欢而七八岁孩子不会承认的那种。  
Crowley没戴墨镜。在家里跟Aziraphrale和Adam在一块他几乎没怎么带过。Adam觉得他的眼睛很酷，而Aziraphrale有些过分支持他不掩饰自己了。说实话当Crowley戴着墨镜时也不是为了遮挡，只不过总要应付随便什么人好奇地问东问西很烦罢了。随着各种彩色隐形眼镜越来越烂大街他更不愿意在户外摘下墨镜了：总被当成什么傻朋克，他妈的谢谢你。  
“别喝太多汽水，little one，”Crowley要求，“给晚饭的千层面留着地方。”  
“Thanks dad！”Adsm灿烂的笑容能点亮整个城市，“我爱千层面！”  
他没说完就抱着糕饼跑出去了。Boys，Crowley想，哼着歌把瓷盘放进烤箱。他倒不太担心Adam的安全问题，这孩子有一只小手机总是充满着电揣在兜里呢。也许一只手机算不上什么，但对于一个天使和一个恶魔来说……这么说吧，他们的Adam在这颗星球上没什么好担心的。  
Crowley银光闪闪的厨房是现代化与传统厨房的完美结合体，能让全英主妇嫉妒得发狂。当然了，像这样的老式建筑的电路无法负担大功率真是种可惜，但好在全部电器都奇迹般的各司其职。  
他的厨房从未通过电。

Crowley狐疑地挑起眉。Aziraphrale今晚吃的不多，特别跟他平时的状态相比，尤其是Crowley刚刚端上来的作为饭后甜点的奶油胡桃挞，Aziraphrale几乎没怎么动。每当Crowley的视线碰上他的Aziraphrale都会心虚地移开。真叫人奇怪啊。  
Aziraphrale的紧张都快几乎让他失去胃口了，他看得出来Crowley想说什么来着，但一直等到Adam吃掉他盘子里最后一块甜点回房间才开口。他们给Adam买了一套叫做《可怕的科学》系列科普书放在男孩的卧室，Adam最近很迷这个，他一直都是个特别有求知欲的小男孩，有一套独特的看待世界的方式。  
“今天胃口不好，eh？”Crowley看似漫不经心地问，对于佐餐酒他今晚喝的可是有点太多了。他一向吃的比喝的少。  
“我很好，真的。”Aziraphrale局促地笑着，甚至没费心掩饰地动动叉子，他从来都意识不到他‘假装一切正常’的笑有多明显。“Dearest，倒是你吃的太少了，看看你的肋骨！”  
Crowley折磨着自己的嘴唇，他不喜欢这种感觉，“我们今晚吃的几乎一样多。”  
“Well，我们并不真的需要吃东西啊。”Aziraphrale马上就后悔了，他在自乱阵脚。  
“没错，我们不需要，这就是为什么你这么喜欢它。”Crowley无视桌角的阻碍，他凑近Aziraphrale的姿势和一条将要发起攻击的王蛇类似，“怎么回事，Zira？你知道你总能告诉我的。”  
Aziraphrale此刻心乱如同哈罗德百货二楼，他能怎么说呢？拒绝Crowley那能让人发狂的美味甜点就已经够艰难的了，拒绝他本人？  
“如果你一定要知道的话，我是想…控制一下。”  
“控制？你想控制自己吃多少，Aziraphrale？为什么？你以前从来没有过这种念头啊？是今天的挞味道不好吗？”Crowley刮下一点Aziraphrale盘子里的甜点尝了尝，Adam似乎挺喜欢的，也许Aziraphrale对甜度的要求更高。  
“不，不是挞的问题，really my dear，是…”Aziraphrale连忙说，“是之前Gabriel查工作进度时说的话，”说出来要比他想象的还难，直到Crowley抓住他的手Aziraphrale才开口，但他的声音还是几近哽咽的，“He said，he said I’m chubby！”  
愤怒在Crowley心中熊熊燃烧，真让人难以置信！“That Bastard！How rude！”  
“但他说的没错，I am Chubby，”Crowley还没见过Aziraphrale这么垂头丧气的，“至少他足够礼貌没说那个‘F’词。”  
Fat，Crowley意识到那个‘F 词，’是fat，而没人，没人能说他的天使‘fat’！哦，Aziraphrale，他们算什么天使啊？  
“你怎么会这样想，Zira？you’re not chubby，you are strong！You are in good shape,honestly!”Crowley冲着Aziraphrale鼓励的微笑，后者在这坚定的态度前动摇了。  
“但他很认真的维持他的圣体，我有看到他晨跑。”Aziraphrale微弱的说。  
“嘿，听我说，”Crowley真想一拳打在那混蛋脸上，“事实是这样：Gabriel没有男朋友，而你有。这不能说明什么吗？这对你来说不重要吗？”他往后靠了靠展示自己，提醒Aziraphrale他得到了什么。  
Aziraphrale融化了。Crowley是说服人的天才，他自己也很清楚这一点。  
Aziraphrale叹息着把他安置在腿上，他闪烁着爱与喜乐的眼睛就是Crowley渴望的全部。Crowley双手环在他脖子上，脊柱滑过一阵熟悉的颤栗。他从没说过他爱Aziraphrale宽阔的肩膀跟手臂那么容易地搂着他，好像他是个玩具娃娃；或者反过来，像坐在那种大玩具熊怀里，一个特别健壮、柔软的玩具熊。Crowley真想在这安家。  
“There，all better？”他拍拍Aziraphrale的手肘试着站起来。就算他们俩都想永远这么坐着，也行不通——事情是不会自己完成的，至少不用奇迹不行。而他们现在最不能负担的就是无谓的奇迹引起上面或者下面的注意力。  
Aziraphrale不好意思地点点头，忽然觉得自己特别傻：为什么要在意他那过分洁癖又苛刻得要命的上司说什么？他尴尬的清清嗓子，不知道说什么好。  
Crowley完全明白他想说什么。他替Aziraphrale抚平肩上的褶皱，再没提起过这事。“我再给你切一块挞？冰箱里还有点焦糖酱。”

那天晚上，等他们给Adam拍松了枕头、掖好被角、念过了故事好让男孩心满意足的躺在海盗船造型的小床上进入梦乡之后（“Sleep tight，don’t let the bugs bite.”Crowley说，Adam咯咯笑了）；等他们打理好了一切回到那间两个人的卧室锁紧了门窗之后；等他们都在床上安顿好，只穿着生来的衣服之后；在夜深人静，似乎一切都不会打破这份平静之后；两个灵体在被单下摸索着做爱。  
他们只在晚上干这事。出了夜里安顿的房间他们做过的不会比亲吻和触摸多多少。他们做爱时从不开灯。尽管Aziraphrale和Crowley都很清楚如果有什么东西是他们畏惧的，这东西并不会被黑暗阻挡视线。  
但当Aziraphrale的鼻尖磨蹭着Crowley侧颈，耳后的皮肤被Crowley颤抖的喘息刺激得一阵鸡皮疙瘩时；当Crowley控制不住地蛇一样绞紧了环着Aziraphrale腰际的双腿就因为Aziraphrale膜拜他腰腹间泛着新雪般冷光的皮肤时留下的亲吻几乎灼伤他的核心时；当床铺不堪重负所发出的轻微吱嘎声盖掩不住Aziraphrale逐渐粗重的呻吟与Crowley明显不想被听见的压低的笑声时；当空气中突然暴裂出一点噼啪声因为Aziraphrale总觉得翅膀放出来才最自在，而Crowley在天使的双手和羽翼构建的应许之地中痉挛着吐出断断续续的一口长气，柔软而有力的双腿缠不住任何东西时；讨厌的同事和上级甚至别的什么是他们会想到的最后一件事。  
事实上，他们更容易想到的是就算到了最后一切终焉之时，他们将会抛开一切，在灰烬上与破碎的蒸汽里做爱。  
What a lovely way to go.

Aziraphrale太英国人了。他做爱之后总说‘Thank you’而这总能让Crowley笑，另一些他从没告诉过Aziraphrale的事。他爱着Aziraphrale身体紧压着他的感觉，结实的大腿贴着他的，只允许Crowley用肺的一小部分勉强维持呼吸，两颗心脏挨近了用同样的频率跳动，如此急促，两只几乎飞出肋骨笼的的小小鸟。感觉如此亲密，Aziraphrale，这世界上汹涌的铁灰色洪流中的惟一的锚。他的羽翼包裹着他们两个人。安全。  
“爱你，”Aziraphrale呢喃着胡乱亲吻Crowley的鬓角和颧骨，“我最好别再压着你了，sorry.”另一个他特别英国的地方：Aziraphrale总是说sorry，Crowley有时真好奇这事，早在英国出现以前Aziraphrale就是老样子了。  
Aziraphrale摊平在床上，仍然试图平复呼吸。Crowley弹动响指清理干净一切，倾身栖息在Aziraphrale胸前。Aziraphrale放出翅膀才觉得最自在，Crowley则不然。只有特别放松的时候他才会展开羽翼。比如现在。  
跟通行的看法不同，恶魔的翅膀和天使的完全一样，只是通常梳理得更加整齐。  
Aziraphrale很清楚明天清晨他会怎样醒来。他们两个中间Crowley一向是那个睡眠时间更长的人——不管是他们两个还是全世界，说到的毕竟是Crowley，他几乎睡过整个十九世纪——当他明天睁开眼睛他会看到，well，没有别的能更好形容了，天使。明天他醒来时怀里会睡着个天使。也许等Crowley舒展身体睁开眼睛之后他们可以为对方梳理羽毛。②不管别人怎么想，披着羽翼安详地睡着的、有着美丽红发的Crowley对于Aziraphrale来说就是天使。早些年那红发更长而丰茂的时候Aziraphrale常想攥紧在手里，好像攥住了那把蜷曲红发就是攥住了Crowley整个人。多傻啊。  
充满着睡意，他们轻声诉说对彼此的赞美与爱语。在这拥挤的城市中凡人的卧室里老旧的床榻上，由两对羽翼组成的小小的拱下面潜藏着的是小小的永恒。

  
①《Bewitched》，1964年美国电视剧，讲述女巫Samantha和凡人结婚生子的故事。  
②天使翅膀性能与鸟类相似，也同样需要清理羽粉。Crowley常用的是特别小的一只，他不想说是干草叉，但的确像是迷你干草叉的东西。Aziraphrale则是一只细棍，据他说是量身定制，但Crowley怎么看都像是根筷子。  
ps：羽粉，就像猫毛，很难收拾干净，就算用奇迹也不行。Adam总因为这些羽粉打喷嚏，但他们都觉得Adam只是过敏。  
pss：60年代的时候Crowley对地下酒吧流行的Angel Dust可是困惑了好一阵。


	4. Chapter 4

八月的一个星期三，整个伦敦酷热难耐，奇迹般的满足了一部分人非要在伦敦过夏天的愿望。在一块半像是冷库后门半像是废弃篮球场的地方堆放着一些巨大的浇筑水泥管道，足够让小孩子轻松地爬进去，这里就是Adam和他的朋友们的秘密基地。

秘密基地里常有他们玩乐的欢笑声，因为Adam总有那么多好点子，他是他们这小团体里的头。但谁都看得出来他们的头此刻不在状态，更何况今天还是他的十一岁生日。

“作为生日男孩你是不是有点太安静了？”说话的是Steve Leopard。他的名字其实是Steve Leonard，但所有人都叫他Steve Leopard，不只因为这两个词读音相近。Steve是大人们说的那种野孩子，打架，不服管教。说实话他们这一帮都算不上好好先生，但Steve是特别野的那一个。Adam和他一起长大，他们俩是最好的朋友。当然了，男孩和男孩做最好的朋友是很容易的，要是男孩和女孩做最好的朋友，只能带来一大堆人瞎起哄。

Steve说得对，Adam是有点心烦意乱，就像有一天早上你好好的起来，没招谁没惹谁的，却总觉得要发生什么事。“It’s my dad,”Adam皱皱鼻子承认，“他今天去工作之前跟我说了些奇怪的话。”他爸爸们现在好像是在谁家里做家庭教师。别问他，Adam也不知道他们是怎么从园丁和保姆变成家庭教师的，就好像有一天，他们突然就是了。

“Adam，记得我过去要你准备的那个应急书包吗？你知道，以防我们有急事需要离开的那个。”Crowley看起来像是要应付一场他根本没准备过的面试。这段时间他时常这样，一点古怪的声响都会引起他像鸟那样转头；Aziraphale也像是特别警觉。

“在衣橱里。Dad，我们要去哪吗？”

“不是那样的，little one，只是以防万一。”Crowley尽力安慰他，秃鹫似的神情可没在帮忙，“但是认真听我说，Aziraphale和我有点工作上的问题，有可能今晚不能回家，如果那样的话我们很抱歉，Adam，但是别怕。冰箱里的蛋糕给你当做晚餐，今晚你可以好好睡一觉。明天一早，我希望你带好应急书包按照这里面说的做。”他递给Adam一个小包裹，“如果Aziraphale和我今晚能回来，那么这些都用不上。但如果我们没回来，Adam，我把一切都安排好了，你会没事的，好吗？好。”比起安慰Adam他更像是说服自己，“Adam？你会为我做个好孩子吗？”

Crowley认真地盯着他。

Adam认真地点点头。

接着Crowley做了一件令Adam意想不到的事。他俯下身亲了亲Adam的额头，“Good,good.So brave，Adam，my sweet prince.”他小声说，Adam不由自主地向他的亲吻靠近了。Crowley不再这么做有几年了，像Adam这样的小孩总爱被当作大人对待，当他抗议自己不是小孩子不需要亲亲时，就算是天使和恶魔也只能尊重他的意见。

但今天是我生日，Adam想，亲一下没什么大不了的。

“哪一个？”一个红头发的孩子问，是那种明亮的胡萝卜色，Adam就是因为这个认识她的。这个，还有他们的名字。学校里有些学生故意捉弄她叫她长袜子皮皮，她也随时准备像刺猬似的扎回去，有时可能过分像刺猬了会波及无辜。比如Adam。也许她对别人的目光过分敏感了，可谁又能怪她呢？

“Oi！Whi’ are yi lookin’ at!”

“Pffft，我见过更红的。”

“Oh，”她显然没预料到这种回答，“Am Eve Strangelove.”

“Cool，Adam Fell.Hi.”

“Crowley.”Adam回答。孩子们都安静下来。在他们眼里Adam的爸爸们可是个谜，尤其是Crowley。Ezra Fell是很棒，但对于孩子来说，穿着蛇皮靴子的Anthony Crowley约等于Jack Sparrow加上Sting，简言之，酷毙了。

此刻，三颗小小的头脑想着同一件事，只有一个真正开了口。

“我们能看看吗？”一个本该显得冷淡的声音经过思考问道。Wednesday Adams是那种生来就挂着副冷淡表情的小孩，在任何情况下都穿黑衣服。来英国念书之前Wednesday已经七岁好几年了，她弟弟倒是很喜欢当哥哥的感觉，可她父母不这么想。课堂上她坐在Eve前座。Wednesday对Eve家长绑的胡萝卜麻花辫视若无睹（她自己也梳这个发型），Eve式的运用科学原理搞恶作剧让她字面意义上的丰富多彩对Wednesday来说可以容忍。作为两个都不在主流范围内的女孩，她俩很快成为了朋友。

Wednesday此刻一点也不显得冷淡。如果他们觉得Crowley很酷，Wednesday简直就是着迷。也许再过几年她就该像别的青少年把摇滚歌星的海报粘在房间里那样粘Crowley的了。

Adam小心地把包裹从兜里拽出来。比起小包裹，这更像是一个很厚的信封，在他撕开时掉落了几片。Steve把它捡起来，是护照和某种ID卡之类的东西，显示Adam是一名天才儿童科学家。“酷，”Steve说，“我更期待海盗藏宝图什么的。不过这也不赖。”

Adam拿出包裹里最显眼的一本小册子，封面上写着《半人马座α星球或其它地点漫游指南》，孩子们困惑地眨眨眼。“怎么也猜不到会是这个。”Eve静静地说。

四颗小脑袋凑到一起，Adam翻开第一页，这册子是Crowley一贯的有些逶迤的手写体，竟然还有目录。册子先是介绍了半人马座α星球的位置，又好一番赞美了当地夏季的景色。当地风景下面跟着的是交通方式：第一步，乘坐出租车或其它车辆到达希斯罗机场。如果选择其它车辆，别忘了拿着你的oyster卡；第二步，搭乘目的地为奥兰多国际机场的飞机，使用卡A付款，密码是你的生日；第三步，搭乘出租车到肯尼迪航天中心……

Wednesday好奇地拧着眉毛，“肯尼迪航天中心在美国，你们知道，我来的地方。为什么他会让你到美国去？”

Adam困惑的揉揉后脑勺。 他倒也想知道。

“肯定是某种超大型的生日寻宝游戏！哦哥们我真嫉妒你，”Steve使劲拍了拍Adam，“你要到美国去了！”

“说得通。”Adam将信将疑地笑了笑，那种奇怪的感觉还在。一定有什么要发生了，他只是没法确定到底是什么。

Eve像在她家后院发现可口可乐配方一样瞪大了眼睛，重磅发现啊，就像大爆炸理论那么重磅，“我的天啊！你们怎么能都没想到——我们一起看了电影的——还有书——”她挥舞着胳膊，小团体的其他人一头雾水。

“你想说什么，Eve？”Wednesday抱着胳膊问。

“十一岁！你们大家，Adam今天十一岁，难道你们真想不到吗？Adam要去霍格沃茨啦！”Eve拽着Steve衣领几乎是用喊的说，Adam倒是觉得一切都很有意思，Wednesday翻了个白眼。

“哦，你是说你向我疯狂轰炸迫使我看的那个系列吗？”字面意义上的迫使。Eve用围巾把她困在一张椅子上。这女孩在某些情况有相当的行动力，Wednesday尊敬这一点，让她没法接受的是剧情上的不和理性——食死徒们明明是那么努力！“霍格沃茨不是真的，否则我外婆为什么没告诉过我她是那里毕业的呢？”

Wednesday声称她外婆是个女巫，看水晶球、用大锅煮东西的那种，Adam、Eve和Steve都很容易的接受了：他们生活在伦敦，哥特爱好者到处都是。

“等会，你的理论不合逻辑啊，”Steve拽了根树枝假装教鞭指向小包裹，Adam配合的听着，“假设真的有一封魔法学校的信会在今天送到，为什么他不能简单的留在伦敦？”

“Ooh，Steve得一分，”裁判Adam说，每个小团体都会有分歧，这就是他们一向的解决方式。“Wednesday，你怎么想？”

她被逼到墙角了，人人都看得出来，Wednesday感兴趣的勾起嘴角。但辩论队主力翻盘能手Eve Strangelove的称号可不是白给的，“反方辩手，我想用另一个问题来回答这个问题。”她得意地显摆了一番，Steve露出狼似的微笑准备迎接她的挑战。“Adam，”

金发男孩楞了一下，显然是没想到火居然烧到他这个裁判身上了。Eve审慎地问“Adam，你问过你爸爸们是怎么有的你吗？”

“我觉得这挺明显的，我是说，当然我不可能真的是他们的小孩，”Adam插着兜，“再说大人们可受不了被问到孩子是怎么来的了，至少我爸爸Mr.Fell就肯定受不了。”

“这不是重点。重点是，我认为他们中的一个是巫师！而且他是你生理上的爸爸，所以你也是巫师！”Eve带着胜利的笑容宣布，Steve丢下树枝，连Wednesday看起来都有点被说服了。

Adam实际上还真的没想过他生理意义上的爸爸是谁，对他来说那一直都是Aziraphale和Crowley。更小的时候对他来说他们的名字是Angel和Dearest，因为他们就是那样称呼彼此的。他还有点更早的记忆，更模糊。一个应该是Aziraphale的浅色身影在听到他喊‘Da！’的时候显得兴高采烈，另一个狭长的阴影要他说‘Nanny’。那一定是Crowley，Adam隐约想起来，早年间Crowley时常穿着裙子的。那时候他总以为自己是玛丽波平斯阿姨和老木匠杰佩托的儿子，至少看起来像是这样。哦，他当时深信不疑，Crowley的手提包里能拿出来的东西多得叫人吃惊；而Adam几乎能发誓Aziraphale曾让他的科密特青蛙动了起来——但那是不可能的，也许是个手偶什么的。因为说真的，Aziraphale表演的魔术糟糕到你会替他感到尴尬，没道理他能让一个玩偶那样玩花样，这一定是书里说的美化自己的记忆那回事。

“我特别小的时候是叫我爸爸Nanny的，我是说Crowley.”Adam开口，Steve困惑了，“你爸爸以前是女的吗？就算这样你大概也把Mommy记错成Nanny了吧。”他张望着寻找友军，“Eve，说点什么？”

红发女孩无奈的吐着气，“好吧，现在有很多更换性别的人，但是Steve我不觉得我们说的是一回事。至少不是那么容易做到的事。”

“别傻了，”Wednesday轻蔑的开口，“他当然可以，我有好几个表亲是这样。”

“我相当确定我们说的不是一回事，Wednesday.”Eve放弃地一拍脑门。她转向当事人征求意见，“Adam，你怎么想？”因为不管怎样，他们三个总是听Adam的，他好像天生就会让别人按他说的做。他们的小学老师们也这么想。在老师们看来，坏小子、科幻宅女和哥特妹之间，Adam几乎算得上一阵清新的微风。Adam是老式电视机里的那种孩子，既有礼貌、善良，又聪明淘气。这并不是四个特别的孩子聚在一起，而是三颗小行星被无形的磁力吸引了。倒也不奇怪：所有人都喜欢Adam。

Adam开口了，“抱歉Eve，但我还是觉得Steve说的更合理。”他们每年都送他特别棒的礼物，去年可是任天堂的游戏机，一次到美国的旅游听上去也相当不错。虽然…Adam以为他们会给他条狗的，前几天他听到Crowley跟Aziraphale提到了狗。“我一直觉得他们会给我条狗，我想要好久了。”

“别傻了，”Steve摘下帽子，摇晃着脚跟，“你没法在书店养狗，它们会把书当成磨牙棒的。”

Wednesday幸灾乐祸地提议，“你可以跟你爸爸要一条蛇，我认为他肯定喜欢蛇。”

“谁都知道要想和大人要宠物，最好让他们觉得这宠物有用。”Eve明智的建议，“你爸爸会变魔术，你向他要一只鸽子嘛。”

“是白斑鸠，变魔术用的，因为鸽子太大了不好塞进袖子。”Adam纠正。“但我还是想要条狗，要一条小狗，不会撞到多少东西的，一条小混种狗，有翻起来的小耳朵。我听说狗血统越杂就越聪明。我要叫它——狗狗”

最最神奇的事情发生了。Steve、Eve和Wednesday真的听到了啪嗒啪嗒的小爪子跑动时拍地的声音。一条他们从没见过的翻耳朵小狗像被Adam养了十年一样亲热的跑过来舔他的手，Adam开心的大笑着，蓝眼睛比什么时候都明亮，他的朋友们惊喜的看着这一幕。真是不可思议，在Adam身边总有最有意思的事情发生。此刻，Adam是天底下最快乐的小孩。

Crowley感觉糟透了，Aziraphale也是，两个人都感到无计可施。这怎么可能呢，难道他们真的找错孩子了吗？他们现在甚至没法好好思考了，脑中不住徘徊着一些包含火山和冒着浓烟的深坑的画面。刚一停好车Aziraphale就急匆匆地走了下去，他确信自己已经擦掉了大部分奶油，但那油腻腻的感觉还在。Aziraphale没能到达盥洗室，他听到了一个可怕的声音。一声狗吠。

“Crowley！”Aziraphale大叫一声，“它跟着我们来了！”

“Dad？什么来了？”Adam困惑地探出他的小脑袋，他的金发毛茸茸的。

“快过来，孩子，让我好好看看你，它伤着你了吗？”Aziraphale紧张地拉过Adam检查着，“哦，你真幸运。”

狗狗窜了出来，Adam刚给它洗过了澡，它毛乎乎的小身子上还有点水，困惑地歪着脑袋。

Aziraphale思索了一秒，他没见过地狱猎犬，但那…不应该是这样的，对吗？对于地狱的品味来说，它似乎有点小了，也有点过分可爱。如果他在公园里遇上这样一只小梗犬，是肯定不介意拍拍它的。如果它的主人同意的话。但最好保险点，对吧？“Crowley！”他大声喊。

“你在说什么，Angel？”Crowley摇摇晃晃地走进门，“什么跟着——”他的脸色忽然变得很可怕，站在门口，像是想从狭窄门缝间溜出去。“Oh，Oh G——Fuck.”他小声说。

Adam从不知道他怕狗。他本来就不具有健康的脸色，但他现在看着几乎像个死人。一个非常恐惧的死人。狗狗明明是这么小！

“原谅他的法语，亲爱的。”Aziraphale忙对Adam说，虽然Adam觉得那不像是法语。“Crowley，”他朝地狱猎犬猛使眼色，“快搞定这个！”

“What——我，什么？”Crowley简直没法相信，“你搞定这个！”

屋子里最慌乱的人变成了Aziraphale，他抱紧了Adam，比起之前保护他更像是用他保护自己隔开Crowley从墨镜后冒火的眼睛。“但是…我还从没搞定过任何活物…！”

“你从没…”Crowley应该马上跑回车上踩下油门。地狱猎犬！就在脚边！如果那还不是一个逃跑的信号，他真不知道什么能是。他还在这干嘛？啊，对了。Adam.被Aziraphale护在身前的，他们的儿子。腰一般高，穿着脏球鞋，金发以一种最可爱的方式乱糟糟的Adam。Crowley深深吸了口气，吐出来，“Oh，Adam，”Aziraphale的眉毛挑出疑惑的弧度。“你这漂亮的傻瓜。”他对Aziraphale说。

对方很明显感觉被冒犯了，“嘿！”他捂住Adam的耳朵，“我们说好了不在Adam面前说这些话的。而你，先生，已经违规两次了。”

为什么他还在担心这个？这是最后一件他们该担心的事好吗！Crowley不知道说什么。也许有人能让Aziraphale看清他们的处境，但绝不是会是Crowley。“我说了漂亮啊？”他微弱地说。还是决定先抓住重点。

“So，Adam，”Crowley审慎地说，“你发现了一条狗，是吗？”

“更像是狗狗发现了我，Dad.”

Crowley的膝盖在这称呼下颤抖了，想想撒旦本人知道这事……

“狗狗，你说？”他满怀希望地问，“你没有给它起名字？”

Aziraphale似乎终于灵光一闪，他张大了嘴，疯狂的来回看着Adam和Crowley，后者避开了他的目光。

“不，我起了，我要叫它狗狗。”Adam抬起头看他的爸爸们，他的蓝眼睛是那么清澈，和Crowley第一天看见他时一样，“我可以养他吗？”

“…当然，当然，Adam.”他怎么能拒绝？

Aziraphale保持着极度的安静。Crowley看了看他，勉强对Adam笑了笑，“带着你的小狗上楼去吧，Adam，还有，我们可能要晚一点吃蛋糕了。”

Crowley关好门拉着Aziraphale坐下，“我们没成功，哈。”

Aziraphale没说话。

“哈米吉多顿就快来了。”

没有回应。

“我搞砸了，行吗？我太擅长了，搞砸这事。”Crowley不满地锤了下扶手，“说点什么啊，Angel！”

“我甚至不明白发生了什么。为什么会这样，Crowley？”

“也许当初有三个孩子而不是两个。我不知道，相信我，Angel，难道我会对你说谎吗？”

Aziraphale含糊地点点头表示理解，“你是说，十一年前发生了某种错误，而我们的——”他吞咽了一下，“Adam，Adam是敌基督？”他用耳语般的声音说出了那个词。

Crowley看着他，不知道自己能说什么。“Zira.”他的声音很轻，像是怕吓跑一只蝴蝶。Adam怎么办？我们怎么办？会发生什么？那么多的问题，那么少的答案。

Aziraphale终于开口了，声音在遥远的脑后，几乎不像他自己的，“我们都会没事的。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章写的是真滴慢，给Adam找小伙伴不说，中途还摸鱼翻译‘Nanny Knows Best’去了。  
> 翻了那篇文之后我发现我写的好辣鸡  
> 能夹各种私货感觉真棒！也是我开这文的驱动源。  
> 当我开始想象不可言说夫夫收养亚当之后，很难不接着想他的小伙伴们会是什么样。虽然很对不起佩珀布莱恩和温斯利，但是住在伦敦亚当很难遇到他们，对吧。  
> 我们都知道Adam和Eve，有个反同的老说法是“Adam and Eve，not Adam and Steve”，所以我马上决定要有Eve和Steve。Steve是一系列挺好的小说《向达伦大冒险》里的人物，特别棒，推荐你们看，小说还改编了一部电影《吸血鬼助手》，但是不看也行，我真不知道有约翰C莱利、威廉达福和渡边谦怎么还能拍成那样的。讲多会剧透：邪恶有一个名字，叫做斯蒂夫·豹子  
> Eve是原创人物，因为我还真就没看过这个名字的。  
> 接着是Wednesday。一开始我尽力把范围控制在英国里，但是每个团队都用得上一个Wednesday，说真的。有篇cross亚当斯一家和神夏的系列文《家族格言》《哀伤与蛛》《坦诚相见》巧妙的让Wednesday来英国，我算是跟着这个设定走了。你可以想象Wednesday住在221B，也可以不。但如果这么想象的话我会轻松很多。


End file.
